Devil With A Smile
by crazy4tv
Summary: Sylvia always gets what she wants. And what she wants right now is Dallas Winston. Her only problem is a kid named Johnny. What lengths will she go to get what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dallas where you been hiding?" Sylvia asked as Dally walked into Buck's.

"I ain't been hiding any where" Dally replied taking a seat at the bar.

"Well I haven't seen you around much"

"If you must know I've been helping a friend," Dallas said taking a swig of beer that was just placed in front of him.

"You mean the Cade kid?" Sylvia said in annoyance.

"His name is Johnny and yes that's who I'm talking about. What's it to ya?" Dally growled.

Sylvia walked behind Dally and put her arms around him rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"Dally you spend too much time with that boy you need to let him solve his own problems. I mean so what his old man knocks him around every now & then he's not…"

"SO WHAT, SO WHAT what do you mean so what?" Dally interrupted. "And it ain't every now & then it's almost every damn day." Dally said taking her hands off him. He turned and glared at her.

"It's EVERY fuckin time he goes home. So what she says. I swear Sylvia sometimes I just don't understand you. Johnny's my friend and will ALWAYS be my friend...

"Awe come on sugar I don't want to fight lets go to your room and I'll make it up to ya"

Sylvia said putting her mouth on Dally's neck. Dally mumbled something, grabbed her hand and they went up stairs.

Sylvia came down stairs shortly after Dally had left.

"Hey Sylvia" one of her friends yelled.

"Hi Alice how's it going?" Sylvia asked sitting down at the table to join her.

"What's got you so down in the dumps?" Alice asked

"Johnny Cade "Sylvia said in disgust.

"What about him?"

"Dally spends all his time with him."

"So" Alice replied in confusion.

"So Dally's always got to be with him because his father alw…THAT"S IT!" Sylvia said in excitement.

"What's it?" Alice asked

"Cade's father, I bet he could keep the boy out of my way."

"Now why would he do that for you? I mean there's nothing in it for him."

"Maybe there is." Sylvia said with a huge smile as she was getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To make Mr. Cade an offer I'm sure he won't refuse" Sylvia smiled unbuttoning the top button of her very tight blouse.

"So we have a deal?" Sylvia asked as she picked her clothes up from the floor.

"Yeah, we got a deal honey. Just make sure you keep your end of it." Peter Cade said as he reached for his bottle of beer from the nightstand.

"I'll be over every Tuesday & Thursday night. Can you be sure Johnny will be out of my way?" Sylvia asked as she finished getting dressed.

"Oh don't you worry about the boy I'll enjoy keeping him out of your way." Peter said as he went over to her, grabbed a handful of hair then kissed her hard. He loved the way she kissed him back just as hard. "And I'll make sure he's out of OUR way too."

Johnny was on his way home from Ponyboy's house. It wasn't as noisy anymore at home, since his Mom ran off. Yeah his Dad still got drunk and beat the shit out of him. But since his Mom took off at least he didn't have to listen to them fighting.

It was dark when he got to his house, his dad's car in the driveway, maybe his dad was busy with one of his whores he brought home. A hobby he started when Johnny's mom left. Johnny walked in the house quietly but stopped cold when he heard the all to familiar "Come here, boy"

"Where you been?" he said coldly. As he walk up to his son.

"Umm…at a friend's house." Johnny said. His father never cared before where he was.

"Oh really..." He said as he backhanded Johnny hard enough to knock him to the floor. "Boy you ain't got no friends."

"Dad please" Johnny begged from the floor, not sure, if he should protect his stomach or his head from the next hit that he knew would come.

"There are going to be rules for you now boy," his dad said as he circled around the boy enjoying his son's fear of him.

"Rules?" Johnny asked looking up.

Just as Johnny looked up his father grabbed a handful of hair and growled "Yeah boy rules and you are going to follow them. Do you understand?"

Johnny, to scared to say anything just stared at his father fearfully.

Slapping Johnny across the face but still holding his hair his father started to speak again.

"Rule # 1 never ignore me boy. Do... you... understand?"

"Yes" he whispered.

"Good. Now that your mother is gone someone needs to take care of this place. Someone needs to make sure my dinner is on the table every night. Someone has to have a cold beer waiting for me when I get home. Do you know who that someone is?" Johnny's father said as he pulled Johnny from the floor by his hair and dragging him through the filthy house.

"M..m.me?"

"See now maybe you're not as stupid as I thought." Peter Cade said as he punched his son in the stomach and letting him fall to the floor.

"Now do you know what will happen if you don't follow my rules?"

"Please I swear I'll follow the rules. Please dad." Johnny begged.

His father smiled and then grabbed him off the floor stripped off his jacket, ripped off his shirt and threw them across the room. "Now, _**Jonathan**_when I call your name this is what you are to do. You are to put your hands on the nearest wall and stay there facing the wall until I tell you to move do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Johnny whispered.

"Good. Now get me a beer boy." His father ordered.

Johnny did as he was told and handed his father a bottle of beer. His father shoved it right back at him and yelled, "What are you an idiot? Open the fuckin' thing before you give it to me"

"Sorry" Johnny said as he hurried and opened the bottle and gave it back.

"You are not to leave this house without my permission. Is that understood?"

"What about school?"

His father stood quickly and glared at his son. "Did you not hear me when I said you are NOT to leave this house without my permission? If I find out you went out, called someone, or had someone over you WILL regret it for a VERY long time. Do you understand that JONATHAN?"

Johnny quickly went to the wall and did as his father had told not to long ago.

"My, my, my it didn't even take ½ an hour before you had to get up against the wall, now you just keep staring at the wall until I tell you to move." His father said as he grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling his head back to look him in the eye. "Do you understand that?"

Johnny whispered a fearful "yes" as his head was slammed into the wall he was facing.

His father let go of Johnny's hair and said "Don't you move."

Johnny could hear his father's belt being pulled through the loops on his fathers pants and he knew then what he was in for.

SMACK

Johnny didn't even have time to prepare for the first blow. It came so quick and hard he couldn't contain the cry of pain.

"Shut up boy I do not want to hear a word from you when your being punished. "

Johnny whimpered.

His father continued to hit him with the belt. Johnny lost count after 20.The tears ran down his face as he tried to hold in his cries of pain. He prayed that Dally would stop by and help him. But he knew that was not going to happen tonight because Dally had gone to Buck's with Tim Shepard and his crew.

Johnny could not take it anymore he screamed out in pain and he slowly fell to the floor and all the while his father still hitting him with the belt. Johnny was sure his old man was going to beat him to death tonight. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just a quick note to let everyone know this Chapter was written by _firebunee_.._**

**_After you are finish reading AND reviewing please check out firebunee's other stories they are wonderful.._**

**_Thank you and enjoy_**

**Chapter 2**

Johnny felt cold when he finally opened his eyes. His head was pounding and sore, his body was welted and bruised all across his back and chest. He slowly reached out his stiff fingers and one at a time flexed them as if making sure they were still attached. He groaned rather loudly as he used the little bit of strength he could muster to push himself up into a sitting position. He slowly let his right hand navigate along the contours of his face until he felt a slick spot on his forehead. He deliberately pulled his fingers down and squinted, focusing his eyes on the dark liquid from his head.

_Blood._

He slowly looked around at the darkened room. He noted the piece broken off of the heater where his head must have collided with the surface when he passed out. He licked his lips as he looked past the mold spotted wall and into the cluttered living room. He could see the lights bouncing off of the wall from the black and white television set. He was sure that his father had passed out in the chair in front of the tube. He wondered to himself what had happened to make his father snap on him the way he had.

Peter Cade had always used Johnny as a sort of punching bag. His son had never quite been a son. He was treated as little more of a tool for stress release. When he and his wife had fought, Johnny had taken the abuse from the fight. When Peter had had a rough day at the bar, drinking too much, Johnny had been the one to suffer the effects. When the old man had any sort of trouble at one of the numerous jobs he had held down, Johnny had been punished for it. Johnny had always been hardened to the abuse, but now, it was different. Peter had never beaten Johnny into unconsciousness before this. A crack of a two by four, or the full contact of a closed fist, it had never been like this. It was as if something had snapped in the old man. It was scaring Johnny half to death. He was now a prisoner in his own house. Johnny only hoped someone would come looking before he became more than just _scared_ _half to death_.

--

Sylvia watched Dallas Winston walk through the front door of the bar. He was devastatingly handsome in his black leather and tattered blue jeans. He walked past the woman to a spot at the bar. He sat slowly down on the stool and stared at the mug that was set down in front of him. He sighed heavily as he heard the heals of her shoes hitting the wood on the floor before he felt her fingers snake across his neck and down the collar of his shirt.

"Hello, lover." She whispered.

Sylvia could feel the tension in Dallas as she ran the tips of her red painted fingers over his warm skin and then through his hair. She leaned into the man running her hot lips across his ears.

"What do you want, Sylvia?" Dallas bit back.

"I figured you might be a little lonely. I mean, your little friend isn't with you and…"

Dallas slowly turned on the bar stool. He found himself face to face with the young woman. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. She wore a blue painted on blouse. It clung to her skin like it had been colored there. Her skirt was even tighter hugging her curves in all the right and appealing ways. She was defiantly out to capture someone's attention. Dallas wasn't at all sure he wanted all of that fire tonight.

Dallas sighed heavily as Sylvia pushed herself between Dallas's legs. She then leaned over the man. She pushed her chest towards Dallas as if telling him that she was open for business.

"You know what. You… you look, real good tonight, Sylvia. But I just had a run in with…" Dallas let his eyes wonder over her. Her eyes pierced his soul, her lips begged to be kissed, and her body… soft and hard all at once. He wanted her in a bad way, but she was nothing but a hundred percent trouble.

"I could, I don't know, give you something to calm you down." She cooed.

Her perfume wafted over him as if it were an elixir catching him in its clutches. Dallas grasped the mug and slammed the beer down his gullet and then stood up. He looked coolly down at her, his eyes wondering over her ample breasts. He then wrapped his hand firmly around her teasing frame pulling her closer by her narrow waist. He then felt her hands run down his back. He didn't take any time feeling his way across her body. He turned her around and walked quickly towards the steps pushing her ahead of him the whole way.

This was turning out better for her than she had intended.

--

Ponyboy stood outside of the school until five minutes after the tardy bell rang. No sign of Johnny. He turned and walked into the school stopping in the doorway to turn and look across the vacant grass. He was hoping that Johnny was just running late for school. His friend was not a great student, but at least he came to school. It wasn't like Johnny to just up and skip without first telling Pony so that they could make plans together.

"Where's Johnny today?" Two Bit asked as Ponyboy walked home from school alone.

"Don't know." Pony responded looking off in the distance. "He never misses without letting me know."

"You don't think he, I don't know, ran into trouble on the way home last night?" Two Bit ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"I don't know. Maybe we can walk past his house, see if he's there or something." Ponyboy squinted looking over at his friend.

"Let's walk by the lot, maybe he could be there." Two Bit interjected.

--

Johnny shook tensely as he carried the stack of laundry from the bathroom to the front door. His nerves were almost shot. His chest and back still burned from the beating he had sustained the previous evening, and his head was pounding even worse than before. He had been working since his father had pulled him out of the bed by his hair. There had been no breaks for him either. No food, no water, nothing. He had been forced up against the wall once for not hearing his father call for another beer. Johnny shuddered at the thought of what was going to happen when there were no longer any beers in the refrigerator for the man.

The beating on the door caused Johnny to jump and drop every bit of what he had been carrying. He looked at the door. He knew who was standing on the other side of it. It was Ponyboy wondering where he had been today. Johnny turned his attention to his father who stumbled out of the living room and to the door. Peter stopped in the frame and looked over at the youth. He slowly smirked as he looked down his nose at his son.

"_Jonathon_…"

The word was cold, and terrifying to him. Johnny wanted to fight back but his whole body shook at the sound of his own name. Johnny's breath hitched in his chest as he looked back at his father. The pounding on the door came again. Johnny's dark eyes pleaded with the man.

"Get in there…" Peter pointed towards the kitchen. It was out of the sight of anyone at the door. He could use this as a way to toy with his prey. "You know what to do; I'll deal with you in a minute… _Jonathon_."

Johnny looked at the door. His shot at freedom was on the other side of that opening. His best friend was out there and he was about to take yet another beating for something. His lips quivered as he looked at his father. His face continued to carry the mark of another days beating.

"Now!" Peter shouted in a forceful whisper. He then shoved Johnny forward towards the kitchen.

Johnny heard the door open as he stood in the kitchen, his hands against the wall. He could feel his stomach fall as he heard Ponyboy.

"_Mr. Cade, I know Johnny's here." _

"_You don't know anything, young man. Now, get off of my property and don't come back." _

_--_

Johnny jumped as he heard the door slam. It felt like forever as he waited for his father to come into the room. He could feel the perspiration dripping from his throbbing head. He could feel it as it slid down his cold clammy skin. His heart pumped rapidly as he waited for his father.

It wasn't long before the man had made his way into the kitchen. Johnny heard a drawer open. He heard the wrestling of metal against metal in a drawer. Johnny was terrified at what his father was digging for.

"You defied me, boy."

"Please, da…"

Johnny yelped as his father had him by the hair and his face shoved tightly against the wall. He gritted his teeth and clamped his eyes shut as he struggled against the weight of the man pushing against him.

"You talk back one more time, and I'll make you remember this day for the rest of your life."

His head was spinning when his father finally let go. The first crack of what ever his father had fell ruthlessly against his spine. The boy screamed and dropped to his knees clawing at the wall. His hands shook as his dirty fingernails ripped at the torn wall paper. He then felt another hit from the metal soup ladle as it landed viscously against his ribs. He bit his lip as his father threatened him if he made another noise. He closed his eyes to the blinding pain. He tasted the blood from his lip as it trickled across his teeth and danced on the tip of his tongue. He suffered the world as it finally spun out of control; there was another pop and then a crack, and then, darkness.

Peter Cade stared down at his son. The boy was bleeding from his lip and his face was black and blue along the right side of his temple and across jaw line. His ribs and back were blotchy with crimson and violet hues. He squinted as he threw the ladle at the kid. The metal utensil bounced from his body and then onto the floor. Peter Cade turned and walked from the kitchen taking with him his precious beer. He licked his lips as he thought about his meeting tomorrow with Sylvia. He could feel himself becoming aroused at the thought of her perfect, svelte body pressed against his. He thought to himself about how he was going to get rid of the boy for the evening while she was over. This was going to be better than he desired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter by Firebunee......**

**Chapter 3**

Darry and Sodapop sat at the dinner table talking while Ponyboy pushed his dinner across his plate. He kept his chin resting on the heal of his hand holding his head up. Pony let his fork which he was still sliding back and forth across his plate grate and squeal across the surface of the glass.

"Damn, Pony! You let that fork scratch that plate one more time and I'll skin you alive." Darryl threatened while pointing his right index finger at his youngest brother catching the attention of his younger brother.

"Hey Pony, is everything alright?" Sodapop always had this concern for his little brother. It was gentle and understanding, like an older brother should be. His oldest brother, Darryl, was always quite the opposite. To Ponyboy it always felt like he was always on his case. Like he thought he was his father. "I mean, you haven't touched your dinner, and then earlier, Two Bit told me and Steve that Johnny wasn't in school today. He said that you two stopped by his house and he wasn't there either." Soda sounded genuinely concerned.

Soda had always been the peace keeper of the three brothers. He could smile, crack a joke, or just look at someone and defuse a tense situation. He was just as stuck on the missing teen also. Johnny was everyone's little brother. He was like a small beaten down, unwanted puppy. He was soft spoken and distant with everyone but Ponyboy. He and Pony had been best friends since the beginning. Dallas was like a protective older brother. He always harassed Pony and Johnny about being too soft. Thing is, you never wanted to kick that downtrodden puppy. He could, and would defend himself if he needed to.

"Something wasn't right there." Ponyboy blurted out. "I mean, Johnny wouldn't just disappear and not tell me were he was going."

Darryl, the eldest Curtis brother, looked down at the table. His cool eyes wondered over the surface of the slab. He then let his ice blue eyes slide back up towards his younger brothers. Pony could see the troubled expression on his face. He watched as Darry picked up his glass of water and took a swallow from it and put it back down on the table.

"I agree with Pony, this just isn't like Johnny, Darry." Soda said softly looking back at his older brother.

"I don't know what to do, I mean short of going down there and breaking down the front door, boys. I'm concerned too…" Darry shook his head as he looked up at his brothers. His handsome face was again with the adult decisions and work it took to raise two younger brothers. He was concerned about Johnny Cade, but his missing one day of school wasn't against the law.

"Darry, why don't you go down and talk to Mr. Cade. Maybe he'll talk to you." Pony insisted blinking his wide eyes at his older brother.

Pony shook with anticipation as he watched his brother for a reaction. Anything that would indicate he was ready to jump and go find his best friend.

Darryl Curtis wrinkled his nose at the thought. He hated anything that had to do with a confrontation with Johnny's old man. He had never liked Peter. The man was condescending and just downright mean. He had watched the man shove Johnny to the ground and threaten him within an inch of his life if he was a second late walking through the door, and then in the next breath, he would throw the kid out of the house and tell him never to come back again. The thought was making his stomach hurt the more he contemplated it.

"Look, if Johnny doesn't show up for school tomorrow, than I'll go over there in the evening after work and see what I can find out."

"Thanks, Darry." Ponyboy laid his fork back down on the table and started to stand up.

"Meanwhile, I think it's _your_turn for the dishes little brother." Darry smiled pointing at Ponyboy who wrinkled his nose in disgust.

--

Johnny sat with his head in his right hand and his left hand across his stomach and chest. He struggled to take a breath and the pounding in his head only left him nauseated. His hands shook as he tried to find the strength to stand up. He had passed out in the kitchen and spent the night on the floor. He could feel the effects of it on his body.

"Boy!" His father grunted.

Johnny held his breath as he sluggishly lifted his head.

"Johnny!" He knew what was next if he didn't move.

"Coming…" he heaved as loud as he could through clinched teeth.

He slowly stretched out his hands and slid his fingers up to the top of the stove. The morning sunlight ripped through the torn seam of the drawn kitchen curtain catching the boy's attention. It was time for him to be heading off to school. He should have been meeting Ponyboy at the end of the lot to walk the rest of the way. He wondered if anyone would notice he wasn't there again. He wondered if they would overlook him since he was just, _Johnny_? He was sure Ponyboy noticed, but wasn't sure if he could do anything that could help him. Johnny looked towards the light as he pulled himself up to his knees.

That was a mistake.

The light didn't agree with the headache that refused to concede after two days. He could feel his stomach churn. He hadn't eaten anything, or drank anything in well over twenty four hours. His father had forbid him. He told him that he had to earn his food and water. His father felt he hadn't done so.

"Uh…ohhh…"

Johnny's knees gave out as he struggled to pull himself up the side of the stove. He felt himself sink and then crash heavily to the floor. There he lay on the filthy, sticky, dirt covered floor. His head lay on the surface of the broken tiles where he was struggling to breathe, clutching his chest in both of his hands. He could feel tears starting prick at his eyes. For the second time in just a matter of days he was crying. He hurt all over, his head pounded, his ears rang, his ribs felt as if they were smashed, and he was sure he was breathing through water.

"Git your lazy ass up."

The voice was cold and callous.

Johnny blinked away the tears clouding his vision. He slowly stretched his arms out and pushed the palms of his hands against the cold jagged surface of the floor. He gritted his teeth and held his breath as he gradually pressed his chest up off of the floor.

"I said, _git'up_.!" The man reached down and grabbed a handful of his son's hair and yanked him off of the floor.

Johnny yelped loudly as he was pulled viciously to his feet. He nearly fell back to the floor as his legs gave out and his father drug him to the next room. The then man thrust his son into the bathroom.

"I want it clean, you have twenty minutes to do it." Peter shouted before walking into his bedroom and slamming the door.

Johnny struggled to stand; he held onto the window sill and maintain his footing. He could feel his head swimming as he turned and stumbled forward falling towards the sink. He gripped the porcelain tightly in his grimy fingers, preventing himself from falling. He looked in the mirror. His face was black and blue from his hairline to his jaw line. The entire right side of his visage looked as if he had been maimed by the Soc's. He shivered when he noticed the bright purple, deformed spot on his chest. The cracked ribs were the reason he was struggling so hard to breathe. He slowly reached the door and closed it. He cautiously reached out and turned the water on. With his right hand he cupped the clear liquid and brought it to his lips unhurriedly sucking down the cold liquid. It filled his stomach some. He then reached across the sink and picked up the towel and let the water run over it for a minute. Next he dabbed it gently on his face cleaning the dried blood from his hairline and lips. Once he was somewhat cleaned up he put the towel down and clutched his ribs with his free hand. He looked at his long greasy hair falling uncombed over his forehead. There wasn't much he could do about that. He was winded from the little bit of effort he had put forward. He looked around the run down room. It was dank and dirty. He noticed the brown t-shirt he had worn a couple days ago. He slowly reached down and picked it up. He held his breath as he gradually pushed his arms through the sleeves and pulled it over his head.

Johnny blinked as he looked up at the window. He slowly worked his way over to the glass and leaned against the sill. He reached his hand up and touched the glass pane. It was a small opening, but he could probably fit through. He could go out the window and run down to Pony's house. But no one would be there now to stop his father from finding him. Maybe he could run to Dallas's place… who was he trying to kid. His father would catch him before he could get down the block. He felt the tears in his eyes as he slowly bent over and picked up the trash can on the floor. He then began to gather the remains of dead bugs, old toilet paper tubes, and band-aid wrappers from the floor. He was in trouble and there was nobody to get him out of this.

--

Dallas Winston was waiting in the parking lot when Ponyboy walked out of the front door. He took a long, slow drag on his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and extinguishing it with his right foot. Dallas then walked towards the school and stopped Ponyboy before he could go past the parking lot.

"Hey, kid…" Dallas began

"Hey, Dally." Pony looked up at the taller, older boy.

Dallas Winston was a hood. He was proud of it. He was handsome, rugged, and downright scary when he was angry. He tucked his hands in his leather jacket and licked his lips as he looked back down at Pony.

"Where's Johnny, man?" Dallas asked. His eyes were wild and commanding.

"I don't know, Dally. He hasn't been to school in two days. Darry said if he wasn't here today he would go and talk to his father. His dad told me he wasn't home." Pony squinted in the afternoon sun.

Dallas let out a loud sigh before he looked down at Ponyboy.

"He was supposed to meet me last night at the gas station and he didn't show up."

Ponyboy wrinkled his forehead and looked over at Dallas. He wasn't sure what to do. Dallas protected Johnny. He could tell that the older boy wasn't in a really great mood. His best friend was missing and now Dallas Winston was meeting him at the school to try and find him. Dallas pointed at his roommate's car.

"Get in." Dallas ordered.

Ponyboy hesitated for a minute before he obliged.

"Where are we going?" Pony asked hesitantly.

"To find your brother." Dallas responded lighting up another cigarette and tossing the pack at Pony.

**Review Review Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**firebunee is on a roll.........**

**Chapter 4**

Sylvia looked at her reflection in the mirror. She held her hairbrush in her right hand as she stared at her mirror image. Her lips were crimson, her eyes were blue and lined heavily in dark liner. The color of her eyes seemed to stand out more with the charcoal liner around them. She licked her ruby lips as she thought about her arrangement. She let her eyes wonder as she started to stare off into space. She thought about kissing him. His breath was terrible. He was missing a few teeth and with the number of cigarettes he smoked the color of his remaining teeth was dingy yellow. She could do it. She had done it before. She had kissed worse men for far less. Besides, Dallas was worth it. He looked good, his body was hard, and he was harder. Unlike Peter who was losing his hair, had a beer gut and smelled as if he crawled out of a trashcan wearing his discolored, ribbed, off white undershirt and oil stained work pants. She was going to sleep with a man she had no feelings for just to keep his annoying kid out of her hair. She looked down at the bottle on the sink. It was going to take more than a fifth of "Jack" to do what she had to. She stumbled out of the bathroom and tucked the bottle and what was left of its contents into her purse. She was going to go and get this over with. As soon as she was done with Peter, she was going to go back to her house, clean up and go find Dallas. Then she could have what _she_ wanted.

--

Darryl stopped at the DX on his way home from work. He was tired. He walked past his brother who was bent over underneath the hood of a 1950's Chevy. His work clothes were covered in grease and oil from top to bottom. Darry stopped and watched curiously. He wrinkled his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side watching as Soda cursed at the radiator and the fen belt all in one eloquent sentence. Soda then stood up and managed to crack his head on the hood before Darryl exploded into laughter.

"What the…" Soda turned to see his older brother sipping on a Coke watching his mishap with great amusement.

"Laugh it up, Darry." Soda rubbed his head as he walked past his brother and took the bottle from him.

"Give me that back!" Darryl sounded off turning to go after Sodapop.

Soda stopped as Dallas pulled up with their younger brother in the passenger seat. They both looked over at each other noting the look on Dallas's face and then the concern spelled out on Ponyboy's.

"He didn't show up today…" Darryl's words dropped like a rock.

Pony shook his head.

Darryl took a deep breath looking over the street. The sun was still bright in the middle of the afternoon.

"I'll go knock on Peter's door. I'll see you all back home in an hour." Darryl walked towards his truck.

"I'm coming with you." Dallas declared.

"No, you're not." Darryl shook his head. "Go back to my house and I'll be there in an hour. We'll go out looking for him if he isn't home."

Dallas took a deep breath as he looked down at the ground. He didn't take orders well, but nobody was dumb enough to go against Darryl when he told you how it was going to go. Darryl was well built from years of roofing and playing football. He could take down anyone and that was always a plus for the Greaser's in a rumble.

--

Johnny's head collided with the wall as his father shoved him into his bedroom. He fell hard to the floor. His head spinning and his arms shook from trying to stop the fall. He covered his head as his father foot collided with his ribs. Johnny coughed. He groaned loudly as his father jerked him back up to his knees by the hair.

"I told you to clean the room. How much clearer do I need to make myself? It's your fault your mother left, it's your fault I can't find a job, you're worthless." Peter sneered slapping Johnny's face.

Johnny had had enough. He put his hand up to try and block the hit. Peter's wrist collided with Johnny's deflecting the blow and angering the already violently irate man. Peter lunged forwards as Johnny struggled to his feet and threw a blind punch landing it square on Peter's left eye. The blow only enraged Peter that much more.

"Screw… you…" Johnny spat back lethargically.

Peter reached in and grabbed Johnny by the hair and then twisted him around until he had his left forearm wrapped around his teen-aged son's neck. He then slammed his right fist into Johnny's already bruised ribs.

"UGGHHH!!" Johnny shrieked loudly.

"I have company coming tonight and you're not gonna mess this up for me you little creep."

Johnny stopped squirming after the hit and struggled to keep from throwing up. He could feel the grinding in his chest. His father had broken the already cracked ribs.

"Get on your knees." Peter hissed.

Johnny obliged, slipping through Peter's grasp and falling to the floor. He whimpered lightly as he shook from the pain. He heard his father walk out of the room. His head leaned against the wall where his father had left him. Johnny stayed there on his knees hoping this was it for the night. He would close the door and leave him to pass out from the pain.

Johnny heard his father return. He was halfway afraid the man would hit him again. Instead he felt his father pull his arms behind his back and bind them together with something. It was tight whatever it was.

"Please… I won't make a noise…dad…" Johnny begged as his father shoved a cloth in his mouth and tied it securely behind his son's head. He then shoved Johnny the rest of the way to the floor and surveyed the scene. Johnny lay on his side looking up at his father. His vision was swimming. His wrists were secured so that he couldn't possibly get out. He bit down on the gag and looked back up at his father.

"One noise out of you and I'll hurt you like you've never been hurt before." Peter threatened.

Johnny could only hope he would pass out before he suffocated to death. His ribs were so sore and his vision was starting to double. He was gonna die and nobody was going to be able to help him. It was rather funny to him, he always thought he would die at the hands of some Soc during a rumble.

--

Darry pulled up to the Cade's house and turned off the engine. He looked out the window and watched something that wasn't right. He watched as Sylvia strutted up the sidewalk. She wore a painted on short red skirt, very short for her. She had on a tight white shirt that any respectable woman would have buttoned the top two buttons, only Sylvia left them opened. He watched her in her black leather high healed shoes as she made her way up the sidewalk. Darryl knew that Sylvia made her rounds, but he also knew that Peter Cade was a bit in the wrong direction for a woman like her. He swallowed hard as he watched her knock at the door and then watched Peter open the door. He watched uncomfortably as Peter reached out and cupped her buttocks in his right hand and kiss her hard on the mouth. The last Darryl knew, Sylvia was doing anything to get at Dallas Winston, not Peter Cade.

Darryl slowly got out of the truck and walked across the street in front of the house. He walked across the cracked sidewalk towards the house. He walked up the stone pathway to the door. Once he reached the door he drew back his hand to knock when he heard voices.

"Where's the boy?"

"He's… busy."

"Well you've certainly kept up your end."

"I never break a promise to a pretty lady."

Darryl backed away from the door slowly. He could only imagine what was going on in that house. His only concern was for the kid. He slowly walked around the deteriorating white clapboard sided house. He found a window that wasn't covered and peeked inside. He wasn't thrilled to see Peter slowly running his hand up Sylvia's thigh revealing the garter belt holding up her stockings while she unbuckled his belt. He watched as Peter lifted her off the floor and slammed her into the wall of the bedroom. With his left foot he pushed the door to the bedroom shut.

Darryl continued around the house. He found the kitchen window. The curtain was drawn; there was nothing he could see through the window. He moved on around to where Johnny's room was. Again there was nothing to see. The curtain was drawn but pushed to the side ever so slightly. Darryl shielded his eyes and squinted to peer through the window.

"Johnny…" he whispered. "Are you in there kid?"

Darryl got no response. There was something terribly wrong about all of this.

"Johnnycake…" he whispered a little louder. "It's me, Darry."

Darryl slowly backed away looking around. He couldn't see anything or hear anything, but something gave him the feeling the kid was in the house and needed help.

"Johnny, if you can hear me, I'll be back with help, kiddo. Just hang in there…" Darryl stated quietly before running back around the house and heading to the truck.

--

Peter watched the woman walk out. He was somewhat satisfied, but he wanted more. He was ready for Thursday already. He felt such desire. He had never felt like this about anyone. She was young and she smelled amazing. He wanted her day and night, and she wanted to be with him too. She wanted more of him. She was coming back on Thursday and she had told him she couldn't wait for him. He wanted her to come back on Wednesday, but he would wait. She was worth the wait. He licked his lips as he closed his front door. She could only stay a half an hour but promised to stay longer the next time. Peter turned and looked at Johnny's closed door. He walked towards the room. He slowly opened the door and turned on the light. His son lay bound and gagged on the floor. His eyes fluttered opened. The boy whimpered as he tried to sit up and move away from his father.

Peter squatted down onto the floor in front of Johnny who had wriggled into a sitting position and was leaning against the wall. He shook all over as Peter reached his hand out towards the young man. Johnny closed his eyes and flinched trying to pull away from a hit.

Peter cocked his eyebrows and stopped.

"I'll give you something to be afraid of." He whispered raising his hand and backhanding the boy across the cheek.

Johnny closed his eyes and bit down on the gag as his face felt like it was on fire where he had received the callous blow. He was terrified and didn't want his father practically sitting on him.

"You know, you're a tough little shit." Peter jeered.

Johnny opened his eyes and tried to become part of the wall to get away from the man.

"You know I wonder…" Peter ran his hand across his son's chest and down his stomach.

Johnny opened his eyes wide. He grunted as he began to struggle against his very intoxicated father. Every time he moved he could feel something grating in his right side and it hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. His head was throbbing but that was so far from his thoughts that he didn't even notice it at this point. He tried to scream "NO!" but his father kept sliding his hands lower and lower over his body. The boy shook uncontrollably as he felt his fathers hand on his private area on top of his pants.

Johnny fought the tears wishing he could die at this very moment.

**Review Review Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another one from firebunnee............**

**Chapter 5**

Darryl jumped out of his truck and exploded breathlessly through the front door of the house.

"We gotta go, now!"

Dallas was on his feet and instantly out the door following Darryl closely. Behind him in another split second were Steve Randall, Two Bit Mathews with Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis hot on their heals.

"What's going on, Darry." Dallas shouted as he jumped into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Trouble." Darry blurted out as Ponyboy slid into the front from the drivers side to sit between Darryl and Dallas.

Darry took a deep breath and looked in at his younger brother. He was Johnny's best friend. He had begged and pleaded for him to go help find Johnny and now he was about to tell him he wasn't going. Darryl was absolutely terrified as to what they were potentially walking into. He didn't want Pony to see his best friend hurt, or even worse.

"Pony, maybe you should stay here."

Ponyboy's face grew stormy. "No, Darry, NO! Johnny's _my_ friend!" The teen protested loudly.

Darryl wiped his forehead with his right hand. He gritted his teeth as he looked at Ponyboy and then back at Soda sitting in the rear of the truck. Soda would help right now.

"Soda, please…"

Sodapop shook his head, bit his lip and looked down at the ground. He grimaced as he knew what his older brother was asking him to do. Darryl was right; and Ponyboy was right too. Johnny _was_ his best friend. He deserved to be there when they found him. Darryl grabbed Soda by the arm and pulled him to the front of the truck. He glanced slowly into the cab where Pony sat glaring at him.

"Soda, please. I don't want him to see Johnny if…"

"Darry, I can't make him and neither can you." Soda argued.

"Please." Darry's eyes darted from right to left nervously. "If his father has… Soda, if Johnny is lying there with a knife in his chest, in a pool of his own blood… do you really want Pony to see that?"

Soda closed his eyes and sighed. Pony and Soda had been through a lot since they had lost their parents. They had seen too much for their years. It was the thought of Johnny with a blade in his chest disturbed him more than he could even express. Soda gritted his teeth again. He hated it when Darryl was right.

"If he's okay, I'll call and you can bring Pony to the hospital, or wherever we take him." Darryl offered.

Soda nodded his head slowly. He clenched his teeth together as he turned and looked at Ponyboy in the cab of the truck.

As if he was experiencing sudden betrayal, Pony felt as if he would cry. He wasn't about to show them tears, but he wanted to. He had begged Darry to check up on Johnny the day before and he hadn't. It wasn't fair that they were making him stay now.

"Take my keys. Its Bucks car, if we need you we'll call." Dallas handed Soda the keys across the seat as Ponyboy slid out of the cab furiously and stormed back to the house. He irritably kicked a rock out of his path and sat down on the front stoop almost pouting. He pulled his comb out of his back pocket running it across his hair. Steve and Soda both walked back to the house behind Ponyboy as Darryl fired up the truck and tromped the gas peddle.

"This sucks!" Pony watched as his brother pulled away.

"It's for your own good, Pony." Soda sat down next to his little brother as Steve walked by and leaned up against the wall as Soda handed Pony a cigarette.

--

"Sylvia?" Dallas looked over at Darryl as he pulled up to the house.

"She was walking in when I got here earlier." Darryl explained.

"Are you sure she wasn't bringing him something?" Dallas questioned. "I mean…"

"She was bringing him something alright. I just don't think it was what you think it was."

"Bitch…" Dallas muttered pushing the door open.

"Look, don't do anything stupid. We're gonna go in and get Johnny and get the hell out." Darryl laid out the plan as he, Two Bit and Dallas walked towards the house.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything stupid, I'm just gonna kill the bastard." Dallas fumed.

"Are you sure the kid's in there?" Two Bit asked.

"I have a suspicion." Darry stated watching the house as the three approached.

--

Johnny struggled against his father. He was sweating bullets and his strength was waning. Inside he was screaming for help, but the gag only muffled the cries. His wrists were tied so tightly he had lost feeling in them long ago. His father had touched him and was starting to try and pull the boy up off of the floor to do the most unmentionable thing to him. Something Johnny didn't think men, let alone a father would do to his son, or another man. He had heard Sylvia with him earlier so he now knew why his father had done what he was doing to him. He knew he was always coming between her and Dallas. Now his father was gonna take what she wouldn't give him enough of earlier from him, his son.

Johnny raised his knee and caught the man in the groin. The hit wasn't hard but it was enough to drop him to the ground for a second. Unfortunately it wasn't nearly enough to keep him down for good. Peter reached out and grabbed a hold of Johnny who was on his stomach trying to snake his way out of the room. Peter then crawled onto his son and delivered five good hits to Johnny's kidneys leaving the boy flat on his stomach, nearly unconscious.

"You're a good little fighter…"

Peter was interrupted by several knocks at the door.

--

Darryl knocked heavily on the door a second time. There was some commotion and then the door swung open.

Peter Cade opened the door and found himself staring into two very tall, intimidating boys and another shorter boy. He wasn't at all happy about being interrupted by the kids. He recognized Darryl right away as being related to Ponyboy Curtis. He figured the kid must have run home crying about how he couldn't play with Johnny.

"Where's Johnny?" Darryl demanded.

"I told that sniveling little brother of yours that he wasn't here and he still aint here." Peter retorted coldly and tried to push the door shut only to have Dallas shove his foot into the jam and stop the door from closing.

"I don't believe you, now where's Johnny?" Darryl asked again more forcefully.

"Get the hell off my property." Peter hissed.

There was a small noise come from behind Peter and without a thought as to how it looked Peter turned his head. Dallas pushed past Darryl and raised his fist running it smack into Peter's face dropping the man to the floor and leaving him out cold.

Darryl and Two Bit then rushed past Dallas who stopped at the door.

"We told you we didn't believe you, asshole!" Dallas spat looking down at the unconscious older man.

"Oh, GOD… Johnny." Darryl whispered in a low voice as he rolled the boy onto his back.

Johnny moaned softly as Darryl lifted him up into his arms. He gently brushed the boy's hair from his forehead. Darryl continued to talk gently to the boy as he looked over his disturbingly battered face. Two Bit quickly pulled his switchblade from his back pocket and used it to easily cut the nylon stockings that were used to bind Johnny's wrists behind him. Darryl gently pulled the gag from between his teeth.

Johnny let out a groan as he grimaced at the gentle but painful movements.

"Darry…" he whispered a tear streaking down his face.

Dallas stood in the doorway looking down overtop of the three. His chest heaved heavily up and down as he watched the kid suffering. He felt himself shaking all over with rage. He was ready to go out and find that stupid bitch that had set Johnny up. He couldn't believe that he had let himself fall into her trap.

"Two Bit, you and Dallas get out there and get the truck started." Darryl ordered.

Dallas continued to stand overtop his eyes ablaze with anger.

"Dallas, go! We need to get him to a hospital, now!" Darryl threw his keys at Dallas who snatched them up in mid air. He looked down at them before he turned and walked to the door.

"Johnny…" Darry murmured.

Johnny's eyes split open.

"Hang onto me, I'm gonna carry you outta here, okay. Tell me if I hurt you, Johnny. Come on, kiddo, I'm gonna get you outta here." Darryl whispered softly.

With his other hand he scooped the boy's legs up and lifted the kid carefully off of the ground. Johnny let out a loud groan as he tried to wrap his arms around Darryl's shoulders and they just fell, dangling at his side as Johnny sank into unconsciousness, once more. Darryl struggled as he could tell the kid was in a lot of pain. At least he would be out for the trip to the hospital.

--

Darryl walked silently by the boy's father. The man had a dark mark starting to form under his eye where Dallas had thrown a powerful punch at him. There was no attention paid to weather or not he was alive or dead. Darryl simply stepped over him and walked on. The eldest Curtis brother walked quickly to the truck and slid into the passenger seat and pulled the door shut.

"Dallas lets go." Darryl pulled Johnny tighter into his arms pushing his hair out of his eyes and looking at the cut in his forehead and face.

Johnny whimpered softly as they were going.

Darryl looked over at Dallas who was accelerating faster than they should have through town. He looked back down at the kid noticing the scarlet spot on his t-shirt. Darryl lifted the boy's shirt and gasped at the deep violet, almost black bruise forming around an obvious break in his ribs.

"Hang on, Johnnycake…" Darry kept reassuring the unconscious boy.

--

Two Bit ran to the payphone in the emergency room. He shoved his change into the phone and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello." Ponyboy's voice was full of anticipation.

"We found him. We're at the hospital. Get a clean shirt for him and get over her now." Two Bit almost shouted into the receiver.

Ponyboy slammed the receiver down onto the cradle…

"They've got Johnny."


	6. Chapter 6

**Another wonderful chapter by firebunee........**

**Chapter 6**

Ponyboy jumped from Buck's convertible before Soda had even had a chance to stop. He shot over to the door and ran through the glass entry way into the emergency room. His chest was heavy as he approached the first nurse he could find. He started to ask for his friend when he heard a voice behind him.

"Pony!" Darry was there with his hands to his sides.

"Where…" Pony asked in a shaky voice.

"He's with the Doctor now, their checking him out." Darryl answered softly. His older brother looked at the ground and then back up to him.

Ponyboy opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come.

The doors to the emergency room opened again with Steve and Sodapop screeching to a halt just inside the door. Dallas followed by Two Bit soon emerged from the waiting area to watch the two brothers.

"Pony… I'm so sorry." Darryl looked like tears were about to fall.

"Darry…"

"No, Pony. You knew something wasn't right. And, I…"

Ponyboy looked down at the ground. His guts hurt. He knew that it was bad by the way Darry was acting. His best friend had to be in really bad shape. He should have done something when Peter had told him that Johnny wasn't there. If only he hand pushed the door open. He should have gone and gotten Dallas. Dallas would have gotten in there. He wouldn't have waited a night and then gone and knocked on the door, he would have just broken the door down. Then again, they might have been visiting Dallas in state prison for years to come also.

"It wasn't your fault, Darry." Pony hadn't even stopped to think of what he was saying before he said it.

Darryl Curtis took a deep breath and closed his eyes looking down at the floor. He felt horrible on the inside. He opened his eyes when he felt the two arms snake around his waist. Ponyboy hugged his brother tightly.

"I love you, little brother." Darryl wrapped his own arms around Ponyboy and held him tight.

Soda watched his brothers intently. It made him feel good to see them actually getting along. He had watched them fight and bicker so often that it hurt him badly. They always seemed to pull him into the middle of it and it was hard for him to handle at times. This felt good to watch.

--

"Family of Jonathon Cade." A tall man with a thick foreign accent walked into the waiting area where the boys were congregating waiting on word on their friend.

The man must have thought the flood gates had broken because all but about three people in the room stood up and rushed at him.

"We're his family." Dallas declared standing eye to eye with the man.

The Doctor couldn't have been more than bout five years older than Darry. He had blond hair that was kind of long and he had piercing sea green eyes. His face was rather handsome with a square jaw line and a small cleft in his chin. He had a spackling of freckles across his evenly tanned nose. His accent was something none of the boys had ever heard before.

"All of you are his family?" The Doctor raised his eyebrow looking at the sea of faces.

"Yeah, is there a problem, Doc?" Dallas asked stepping closer to the man.

"I don't figure any one of you is his father, are you?" He asked hesitantly almost taking a step back from Dallas's intimidating frame.

Ponyboy furrowed his brow as he looked at Darry.

"His father, he's… outta town." Darry responded stepping between Dallas and the Doctor and what could have been a potential thrashing for the poor man. "My name's Darryl and he's staying with me."

"Uh, well, you're…"

"Little brother, he's my little brother." Darry completed.

"Okay…" the Doctor nodded his head. Ponyboy knew from his raised eyebrow that the Doctor knew Johnny wasn't related to them at all. At the same time it also appeared that he knew that there was something more to the father thing. Fortunately it appeared that he wasn't going to pursue the matter any further at that moment. "My name is Kevin Campbell. You're brother has a major concussion. It's apparent that he hit his head on something. He has a broken rib and a couple of cracked ribs. In a word, well, he's a mess, but he'll recover. He's resting right now. He did ask for, Ponyboy." He looked up at the faces hoping one of them answered to what could only be a nick name. "Maybe, you would want to go back and see him?"

"Yeah, Pony…" Darry looked down at his brother and was then interrupted by the doctor.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Darryl turned to look at the gang but they were already making a bee line to go see the kid.

"Sure." Darry turned his attention back to the Doctor. "I'll be back in a minute." Darryl assured Ponyboy as he turned back to Doctor Campbell.

"His father did this to him, didn't he?" The Doctor asked abruptly.

Darry sighed loudly. He was really uncomfortable all of the sudden. He wanted to jump up and down and say, "_Yeah, the bastard beat him so that a little tramp could pursue Dallas." _It all just sounded like a bad soap opera to him. He looked down and pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He was getting a splitting headache and really didn't want to have to deal with this right then. He looked back up and swallowed before he responded.

"Yeah." Darry replied uncomfortably.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and then looked down at his clipboard. He was very nervous as he looked back up at the man in front of him. He was young, too young to have to deal with what he was dealing with. Kevin could sense the fact that the boy in front of him was way too grown up for what his age had to be. He couldn't have been much over about twenty-one. He was way too young and obviously not the boys brother.

"I can't keep him here. They informed me there was no room to keep him in this hospital."

Darryl's expression turned stormy. "What do you mean… have you looked at him? He's been beaten half to death by his father. He has a concussion, broken ribs. You're supposed to insist that he stays. You're a damn Doctor…"

"Listen! I'm not a Doctor; I'm a medical student at the University of Tulsa. I'm finishing my clinical time in the ER. Nothing I can say will change their minds. This is one of the most prejudice towns I have ever seen. Besides, I could read you like a book, his father did this, didn't he?"

Darry looked down at the floor. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. I've only seen one other abuse case worse than this."

"Where was that?" Darry asked.

"Back home, in Sydney. My brother." Kevin replied.

Darryl flinched at the comment. He wondered silently what his brother had been through that was worse than what Johnny had been through.

"Look, if they keep him here his father can get in to him. If you take him with you, he'll be able to heal. I've already mentioned to the Doctor here that he needs to report this, but the line I was given was; _the Social Workers in this town have enough to do without dealing with every greased up hoodlum that comes into this hospital after getting a well deserved beating from his father._ There's not much more I can do. I was able to get these for him. He's got a kidney infection, so give him one every four hours." Kevin handed Darryl a bottle of pills.

"What are they?" Darry asked looking at the orange bottle.

"Sulfa tablets; make sure he eats and drinks plenty of fluids. He has some bruising on his kidneys so don't get too alarmed if he passes a little blood. Use ice to help with swelling on his wrists. There is some bruising there; he has a slight sprain in his right wrist. Wake him every couple of hours. He took a pretty good hit to the head, he complained about some double vision, but that will go away as he recovers. He's had a shot for pain, but it'll ware off by morning. I have a Doctor friend who owes me a favor. I'll get you some pain meds for him, but I'll have to bring them to you tomorrow. If you'll trust me with your address, I'll bring them to you and check up on him then and later this week as well." Kevin made eye connection with Darryl.

Darry nodded his head. He looked back down at the pill bottles and then back up at the student doctor in front of him.

"Look, write your address down here and I'll be out tomorrow." Kevin took a deep breath and tried to offer a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Darry nodded pocketing the tablets.

"If you have any trouble at all, call me at this number." He handed him a slip of paper with a phone number written on it.

Darry turned to walk away when Kevin stopped him.

"Darryl, once the scars have healed, there's a lot more emotional healing for him to go through. It's gonna be a hard road for him."

Darryl nodded his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kevin added.

"Thank you again, Doc…" Darry nodded and then turned to walk away.

Darry's head was abuzz with so much at once. He was worried about having to deal with Johnny's father. He was concerned with the constant care that Johnny was going to require for some time. He wasn't sure if the student Doctor had another agenda but he wasn't in any position to turn down help for Johnny. He was just grateful for the fact that there was a group of people, a gang of hoods as everyone referred to them, who would be there to help each other at a moments notice.


	7. Chapter 7

**A big Thank You to firebunee for finding the time to write this chapter while writing her own story..**

**So when your done Reading and Reviewing go check out Firebunee's stories**

**Chapter 7**

Johnny babbled something unknown to Darry as he shifted restlessly in the bed. Darrel sat next to his own bed holding his head up on his hands. He watched the boy long and hard. He felt like he had let his little brother and his brother's friend down also. It continually nagged at him that if he had just done something when Ponyboy said something that he could have maybe stopped some of this or maybe ended this before it got the better of Johnny.

"Dally _ I didn't mean too…" Johnny whispered listlessly.

"Shhhh…" Darrel soothed softly.

"Please dad… no…"

Darrel took a cold wet cloth and dabbed it gingerly across the boy's cheeks. He couldn't help but notice the spackling of bruises and cuts on his face. The bandage across his forehead reminded him of what the boy had endured. Johnny had to go through more than anyone should have. His father and mother never treated him right. He was such a good kid. Darrel reached across the boy and gently pulled the sheets up tighter around his neck. He sat back down on the chair watching intently. It was nearly midnight by that time and the emotions of the day and the stress of work was really starting to wear Darry down a lot. It would soon be six in the morning and he would have to go to work in the hot sun and not have any real rest.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

Darry nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see Ponyboy walk slowly through the door. He wasn't sure what to tell his younger brother.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, little brother?" Darry asked avoiding the subject.

"I'm fourteen years old, Darry, I think I can decide when I need to be in bed." Pony snapped back.

Darry sighed as he looked up at the now free thinking boy. His brother was almost getting too big for his britches.

"He'll be fine." Darry replied stretching his whole body out.

"Do you want me to watch him for a while?" Ponyboy asked leaning against the chest of drawers and looking down at his obviously exhausted brother in the chair next to the bed.

Darry let his eyes dart from Johnny to his youngest brother. He rubbed the sleep from his blood shot, glassy eyes; he felt so tired. He really wished he didn't have to go to work in the morning. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice and there was not a choice for Ponyboy either, he had to go to school. He couldn't afford to have him missing a whole slew of days all of the sudden and have the Social Workers poking around their house again. That was just one nightmare he didn't need right then.

"You need to get some rest, Pony. I'll be fine." Darry replied softly.

Ponyboy shook his head in frustration. He was hurt as he watched his brother continue to fight sleep next to his best friend. He wanted to snap at him, but knew better than to do so right then. He decided maybe he was going to go to bed, but he wanted so badly to be useful right then.

Darry watched as Ponyboy turned and sulked towards the door. He watched the kid closely. He knew that this was weighing heavily on his younger brother. He wanted so badly to protect him from the turmoil that this situation had put him through. Sometimes he forgot that Ponyboy _was_ getting older. He turned his gaze back to Johnny who was sleeping somewhat soundly again. The teenager was in such rough shape. Darry shook his head as he jumped up and went after Ponyboy.

"Hey, Pony." He whispered loudly.

Ponyboy stopped just outside of the doorway and looked back at his older brother. His features were handsome, they always had been. His brother was just looking more and more different to him. It was his eyes; they looked so much older than his youthful twenty years.

"Yeah, Darry?" Pony replied softly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe… maybe I could use some air. Would you mind watching over Johnny for a few minutes?" Darrel asked raising one eyebrow?

Ponyboy smiled.

"Yeah." Ponyboy almost ran back to his brother's room.

"I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. I'm just gonna go outside and try to wake up a little bit. If you need anything at all, I'll be out there." Darry sounded like an overprotective woman leaving her children in the care of a first time babysitter.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Pony replied coyly sitting down in the chair next to the bed his friend was sleeping in.

--

Darry walked into the living room. On the couch was Two-Bit Mathews asleep with a half consumed beer in his hands. On the arm chair was Steve Randall, also asleep with his feet propped up on the edge of the coffee table. Sodapop was curled up on the floor next to the couch, the remnants of chocolate cake on his face and on the plate next to his head. Darry shook his head and sighed loudly as he looked down at them. There was one more bed in the house and the three of them were asleep on the floor, couch and chair. He quickly turned his attention to the porch when he heard a noise. He walked out the door and looked at the back of a dark leather jacket overtop of a young man sitting on the chipped surface of the concrete stairs leading up to the porch.

"Dallas?" Darry asked as he pushed the screen door opened.

Dallas Winston didn't say anything as he sat on the stoop. He was holding a beer in his right hand and a half smoked cigarette in his left. The night was chilly. It had been starting to cool down since fall was rolling in.

"Everything alright?" Darry asked sitting down next to the trouble teen.

Dallas still didn't say anything as he stared down at the red embers at the end of his cigarette. Darry watched him flick the ashes onto the concrete and then take a long swallow off of the brown bottle in his hand. It took a long time for him to say something but then he finally turned to Darrel.

"How's the kid?" He asked taking another drag off of his cigarette.

"Pony's with him. He's sleeping. I'm not sure other than that." Darry responded rubbing his tired eyes again.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about her?" Dallas asked flicking the cigarette away from him and looking over at Darrel.

Darry didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine what Sylvia had been thinking.

"I don't know Dally. She's always been a hundred percent trouble." Darry shook his head as he ran his hand over his face.

"I mean, if she was a man, I would know exactly what to do with her. But, this is different. What kind of a person makes a deal like that, that involves a kid? She knew… she fucking knew what that man would do to him and she did it anyways." Dallas stood up and threw his bottle against the fence. He turned around and looked back at Darry. His eyes were ablaze with tension.

"Dallas, you need to calm down before you do something stupid." Darry warned rising to his feet.

"Stupid?" Dallas's eyes were wild. "She's the one who did something stupid!"

Dallas turned his back running out the gate to the car. Darry quickly shot down the steps behind him.

"Dallas!" Darry shouted as Dallas ran down the sidewalk and jumped into Buck's car.

The engine revved to life and the tires squealed as he tore down the block without regard to what could be in his path.

Darry flinched and sighed loudly as he stood by the gate in front of his house. He leaned heavily on the metal frame and rubbed his head. He gritted his teeth as he felt a knot growing in his stomach. He just knew that Dallas was going to be in the slammer come morning. He only hoped that the mess he made wasn't of Sylvia.


End file.
